Two Lives
by CrystalXanadu
Summary: A series of drabbles about Suzie, written for the 'Suzie Costello' challenge. Includes speculation on the origin of the Risen Mitten.


**Two Lives**

by Bluestar1, aka Crystalshard

**Summary:** A series of drabbles about Suzie, written for the 'Suzie Costello' challenge.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Torchwood. It is the property of BBC and RTD. This is written purely for fun, no profit is being made.

* * *

**Origin**

Light-years away and uncounted years in the past or future, an alien prison lost a Hand of Justice and a Calling Blade. So another one was used for the resurrection sentence.

With two guards standing by, the one who'd murdered the child on the slab drove the knife though the youngster's heart. And then he used the glove, and the child awoke to the loving arms of his parents.

Then the murderer was taken away to die of the child's wounds.

Light-years away, uncounted years in the past or future, Suzie Costello tried on the glove for the first time.

* * *

**Impractical Magic **

It wasn't the first time they'd found something in Cardiff Bay, and Jack rather doubted it would be the last time. Out on the fishing boat in the middle of the bay, he saw a wetsuit-clad Suzie Costello emerging from the waves with a two muddy objects in her hands. Tosh and Owen pulled her up as Jack took the items. With the mud washed off, they proved to be a metal glove and an oddly shaped knife. Both were heavier than they appeared.

They were probably just another bit of impractical magic. But it wouldn't hurt to find out.

* * *

**Like Chess **

"Emily Dickinson said it best, you know?" Suzie said aloud to Max as they sat over their weekly game of chess at Pilgrim. "'I like a look of agony, because I know it's true.' Of course, I never saw his face when he died. Strange. But I saw it when I brought him back. So scared."

Max said nothing, as always, simply moving his castle to take Suzie's sacrificed pawn.

Suzie grinned at the opening, and moved her queen. "Check and mate. Come on, I'll get you a drink." With Retcon in, as usual.

Suzie Costello had always enjoyed chess.

* * *

**Dreams Will Never Die **

Suzie knew that she wasn't going to get out of this alive when Jack rose out of the ground on Torchwood's flashy lift. But that was okay, she'd planned for this. They'd need her back. And she'd come back, and they'd realise just how much they needed her.

Then Jack rose up behind her, alive again after being shot though the head. She wanted that ability.

The barrel of the gun was cold under her chin, and only the knowledge that she'd live again gave her enough courage to pull the trigger.

Dreams got her here.

And dreams never die.

* * *

**Awakening **

Curled up in the dark, the spark that had been Suzie Costello tried to stay still so the thing in the dark wouldn't find her. It could smell her, smell Jack on her, and it wanted her. Wanted Jack. She didn't know how she knew what it wanted, but she did.

_**SUZIE.**_

Light? Light in the dark?

_**Where are you** you you? _

Here. Here. I'm here.

Suzie turned to the light, following the voice. The feel of life.

_**Suzie** Suzie Suzie. Come **back **back back . . . **Suzie, please **please please come **back **back back . . ._

_SUZIE!

* * *

_

**Why Can't The Past Just Die? **

Suzie ripped the mask off the face of the man who'd called himself her father, torn between hate and a terrible joy and not caring which was stronger. She was stronger than him, she could make him suffer and die. She was stronger than any of them – Jack, Owen, Tosh and especially that fool Gwen bloody Cooper. Look at her now, whimpering in pain against the wall of the hospital.

With death on either side, both inflicted by her hand, Suzie breathed deep. Gwen's death would give her back her life; her father's would give her back her soul.

* * *

**Give Up Forever **

With one hand, Suzie snapped Gwen's mobile closed. The other rested on the wheel, guiding Gwen's car in the direction she wanted. She could go wherever she pleased, live how she wanted. Do anything, because there was forever to do it in.

The possibilities made her weep. A new day, a new dawn, a new life. One that had begun when she'd been woken in Torchwood's chilly morgue, and one that would see Torchwood fall. They'd let her down, but she'd outlive them now. Take this life and keep it.

Suzie Costello wasn't going to give up forever. Not now.

* * *

**Face In The Mirror **

Jack had sat in his office for a good while once Gwen had left. He'd even felt an odd kinship with Suzie, both brought back from the dead and both wanting so strongly to live.

And now he stood on the quay, finger pulling the trigger and tears in his eyes. Because she'd done it to herself, pulled _herself_ back by manipulating him and his people, and she'd killed one of his team to do it. Suzie Costello couldn't live, not at the expense of Gwen's life, but she was doing it anyway. Lying there, laughing, undying.

Just like him.

* * *

**End Of The Road **

Suzie Costello's eyes gleamed. Six bullets burning in her, and still she lived.

Until Jack figured out the link between her and Gwen. She'd be killed by Jack Harkness, yet again. It was getting to be a habit.

"Do you want to know a secret?" she taunted, unable to take her secret back to the dark with her. She could see her words biting deep into him. Only a few seconds now.

Here it was. End of the quay. End of the road. Back to the darkness, because Jack couldn't bear to let her live now that Gwen bloody Cooper –


End file.
